


Day 351

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [351]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Relationships: Tomwise (Dragon Age)/Original Character(s), Tomwise/Feja
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [351]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 351

Feja did not have time to unpack everything that she had learned yesterday. Apparently, Varric had ‘lost’ Tomwise during his bachelor party and a Crata assassin had tried to kill him. First with Darkspawn blood and when that didn’t work, with a knife. He had only survived both attempts through dumb luck. The good news was that Anders had killed the assassin. The bad news was that Rhatigan had made it clear that Feja was not free from the Carta and that they did not approve of her union with Tomwise.

Today was not about the Carta, however. Today was about Tomwise. It was finally the day of their wedding and Feja was going to enjoy it, the compounded might of their guest list made another attack today unlikely. 

Tomwise had disappeared before Feja had woken up, his apprentices said he had some urgent business to attend to. Feja worried he would get himself into trouble but she had a thousand things to get ready for the ceremony this evening. Fist was getting dressed, a much bigger challenge than Feja would have thought possible. 

Luka was there to help with this task. The dress they had picked out was woefully impractical and incredibly beautiful. Luka had to brace her feet against Feja’s back to tighten the corset enough for her to fit into the blighted thing. It turned her breasts into a shelf she could have rested a mug on ail on, and knocked a good quarter off her waistline. At the hips it abruptly shifted styles and flared out to a ridiculous degree. She had to squish it in to fit through doorways. The effect was to exaggerate her soft dwarven curves, or so the seamstress had said. At the back, the train had to be carried by an attendant. Luka offered but Feja wanted her sister at her side to catch her if she passed out. On top of the fabric was an excessive amount of frills and lace. Feja was positive the dress weighed as much as she did and just walking turned into an effort.

Then came the hair. The stylist had refused to do anything until Feja was already in her dress, lest she ruin his work. He tied her hair into long braids and wrapped them into a cone on top of her head. A long golden chain of pearls was woven in as well, and a few gemstones to catch the light. That plush her makeup took hours but when Feja saw herself in a mirror she knew it was all worth it. She looked as radiant as any of the Deep Ladies of Orzammar. They reached the grant cathedral in Hightown and She and Luka took up their position on the dais across from Tomwise and Noll, his chosen second as it were.

“In the name of the Maker,” said the Mother, “who brought us this world, and in whose name we sing the Chant of Light...”

But Feja was not paying attention to the priestess. She had eyes only for Tomwise. He was in a tight fitting silk suit. A mix of reds and golds, matching the tones of Feja’s dress. Where Feja’s dress had a shape all its own, Tomwise’s suit conformed to his natural shape. He was all long lithe limbs wrapped in soft silk strings. His black hair was slicked back and five pairs of earrings dangled from his long ears. Kirkwall’s most prolific poisoner could afford every luxury when it suited him and today he was showing off for his guests.

After they exchanged vows and rings (an elven custom) they fell onto the feast. Feja had barely had anything to eat that day, she had been too busy getting ready. Still she held off until they served the rum cake. In the corset she had room only for a light meal, a restriction Luka did not have, and Feja had to watch with envy as she stuffed her face.

Towards the end of the evening, Rhatigan himself showed up. Feja nearly fainted with the shock of it and Luka had to steady her. She looked to Tomwise; her new husband did not seem at all bothered by the man’s appearance. In fact, she noted a small smile of satisfaction.What had he done this morning she wondered. 

Rhatigan looked terribly ill. Had Tomwise done something to him, she wondered. The Carta boss staggered over to a server and grabbed a wine glass.

“A toast,” he shouted, silencing the ambient conversations in the room, “to the happy couple. Feja is the best damn alchemist I have ever met...” Rhatigan looked like he was choking down a Deep Mushroom raw. “I’m so happy that she had found love with the equally talented Tomwise. I’m saddened that our relationship will be at a distance from here on out but I wish her the best in her new life. Congratulations.” He downed his wine, plus several more glassed before stumbling back out. 

“What did you do to him?” Feja aked.

“Nothing irreversible,” Tomwise said with a coy smile. “I just made sure that his breakfast this morning had a little more kick than he was expecting. And made it clear that if he sent anyone after us, or your sister, again I would triple the dose.”

Feja felt a weight she hadn’t realized she was carrying lifted from her heart. She had always thought there was no way to leave the Carta, even when they exiled her she was still chained to them. If you were born a member you died a member. But Tomwise was at least Rhatigan’s equal and as long as they were together, she was untouchable. By the Carta anyway, to Tomwise she was very much touchable and she dragged her new husband out of the hall a little early to prove it.


End file.
